


Dyed

by DidYouKnowGaming



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: F/M, Multiple Endings, platonic, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidYouKnowGaming/pseuds/DidYouKnowGaming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Shane gets his hair dyed pink as a prank?<br/>Shane POV, Pink Shane AU, Main Character Shane AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The loud guffaw of laughter that filled my ears left me unsettled. I slid into my seat and looked straight at the chalkboard. Just ignore them Shane. They have no reason to be laughing at you. I looked toward the door as she came frolicking in.  Her bright blue eyes widened in shock as she saw me. She must have noticed.  
  
Our hair matched.  
  
She was a bit late today. I had noticed and so had Miss Shizuka.  
  
"Miss Mizuno! If you would be so kind as to go to your seat instead of gawking at Shane, I think we'd all appreciate it," Shizuka barked  
  
She shook her head, and herself out of the trance she was in. Her head then continued to nod, up and down, as she fumbled over to her seat behind Mai. I looked up and saw PBG and Jon looking at me snickering. I grit my teeth and looked back down at my open sketchbook. There was an unfinished drawing of a lily staring straight at me and I sighed and looked back up at PBG. He was now looking at her with those big green puppy dog eyes. I scoffed. He was hopeless.  
  
But then again, so was I.   
  
I tried to ignore her, but I was drawn to her. I couldn't help it. She was everything Emily was and more. Beautiful, smart, kind, and a bit lucky. Sure she was just as dangerous, but maybe it would work out this time. Our eyes met and I jumped slightly. Her shocked expression turning into a small shy smile almost made my emotions pool all over the floor.   
  
Wait. That wasn't right. I didn't like her. Ignore all of that. I wasn't hopeless. I wanted nothing to do with her.  
  
I turned to the board and tried to absorb whatever the hell Shizuka was talking about. When would I ever use information on battle mechanics in RPGs?  
  
The bell rang and I was freed from my classroom for lunch. Or so I thought. As soon as I took a step, I slipped and fell flat on my face. The entire class burst into laughter at my expense. I wasn't even clumsy. What. The. Fuck.  
  
It was this goddamn hair. I'm gonna **_kill_** Jirard.  
  
I just stayed on the ground. I didn't want anyone seeing how red my face was. Usually I didn't attract any attention, and I wasn't anywhere near used to this. So I just waited until the room became silent. I slowly lifted my head and saw her kneeling by my face.  
  
"A-Are you Ok-kay?" Her voice stuttered and cracked as she stared at me.  
  
I felt my face somehow get redder than it already was and my skin boiling.  
  
"NO!" My voice slipped into a thick accent, "I've never had so many people stare at me, laugh at me, not take me seriously! Never have I felt so weird and unnatural! I've never felt like such a-"  
  
"Main Character." We both said in unison. She looked at me with those pretty blue eyes and gave me a sad smile. My heart hammered in my chest and I felt a sense of... guilt?  
Maybe I had been too hard on her? She seemed upset about how I was being treated, as if she could relate. Could she? Maybe I should apologize. But I could be apologizing for nothing. I could just be assuming things. What should I do?  
  
Apologize   
Stay Silent 


	2. Apologize

Apologize :   
I sighed and looked down. I needed to swallow my pride and apologize to her and hope she could forgive me. The sadness on her face had to be because of how people treated her. I was too harsh.   
  
I looked back up and started, "Hana"   
Her eyes met mine again and I continued, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled and I should've realized how you felt. It was insensitive of me in how I have treated you all this time. I hope you can find it in your heart to forg-"   
I yelped as I was interrupted by short soft arms wrapping around me and her face burying itself into my chest. I hesitated. Do I really deserve to hug her back after all I did? But when I heard her soft crying, my hands instantly ran up and down her back and my chin met the top of her head. I tried to calm her down as she shook in my arms. We stayed in silence like that for a while, until she looked up at me and giggled.   
"So I'm guessing you didn't do that yourself?"   
I chuckled as I looked at her, "No Jirard did it. Honestly I didn't think he had it in him, but I guess he had pretty good reason to."   
"I wouldn't say that. Just because you prejudged me doesn't mean you don't have a heart. You're a good person. I can see that in your very brief moments of kindness" She smiled and stood up and reached down to me. I smiled back and grabbed her hand and let her help me up.   
"Now come on. Let's go to lunch." I nodded and walked with her to the cafeteria. I didn't realize until we got to the Normal Boots table that we were still holding hands. PBG's glare said everything, but then the teasing all rolled in.   
  
Jon smirked, "Hey Shane. Why didn't you tell me you and Hana were a thing?"   
  
Jirard smiled and joined in, "Well then. I didn't know you two would start at it when Shane's hair turned pink." I heard PBG shifting uncomfortably in his seat and mutter something under his breath.   
  
My cheeks flushed and I narrowed my eyes at them, "Shut u-up. My hands were cold."   
  
Satch grinned at him, "Well you could've just put them in your pockets like you usually do.” He was right.  **_Shit_ ** . I could practically feel PBG plotting to rip my arms off about now.   
  
Jon looked at Hana and laughed, "Yeah, did you guys finally realize you two lo-"   
  
PBG slammed his fist on the table and shot a glare at Jon and Jirard. "Alright that's enough! Leave em' alone! Nothing's going on!" He then looked at Hana with those puppy dog eyes and then back down at the table and softly muttered "...right?"   
  
We both sat down and began to pick at our food. The rest of lunch was pretty uneventful, but Hana never let go of my hand.   
  
....   
That night after a lot of fuss I had managed to scrub most of the pink out of my hair. Just before I got ready for bed I heard a soft knock hit my window. I sighed and gripped my bedsheets. It was probably some asshole throwing rocks at my window and laughing at me. But curiosity was killing me.   
  
Look out the window .   
Just go to bed .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 for Look out the window, Chapter 5 for Just go to bed


	3. Stay Silent

Stay Silent:   
She sighed. Her fists shaking and her eyes closed, she slowly stood up. Her lip trembled and she looked so hurt, almost as if she was going to shatter right in front of me.   
"At least now you know what it's like."   
She opened her eyes and looked at me and I saw.   
She was crying, borderline sobbing. 

“How it feels to have everyone staring at you. To have everyone confused and disgusted with you.” She was shaking now and looked as if she were about to topple over. “To be so different that they mock you. Let this hair,” she pointed at her short pink locks, “ **_define you_ ** .”

She needed somebody. There was a counselor here but...   
Comfort her.   
Take her to the counselor .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 6 for Comfort her  
> Chapter 7 for Take her to the Counselor


	4. Look out the window

Look out the window :   
I had to. Some asshole would not stop throwing rocks. I turned to the window and squinted out into the darkness. My eyes widened in surprise when I saw who it was.   
It was her.   
  
She motioned for me to come out. Even though it was after curfew, it seemed important. I climbed out of bed and laced on my school issued shoes and rushed out of Bluebell house.   
  
Tonight was so airy and beautiful. It was a chilly spring night, and the breeze blew cherry blossoms towards us. Her hair billowed softly towards me as she walked closer. Damn she was so pretty. She beamed at me,   
"I need to talk to you."   
  
My heart thumped and I nodded. I didn't know what I needed to say, but I felt that I needed to say something. She bit her lip and my heart raced. She was so cute and pretty! God I needed to say something.   
  
Neither of us said anything. She just grabbed my hand and walked closer to me, looking in my eyes with a slight smile on her lips. It was hard to see in the darkness, but was she... blushing?   
While I was pondering this our faces came closer and I swore I felt my face heat up at least five degrees. Her breath lightly kissed my face and I shivered.    
She stood on her tippy toes and whispered, "I've wanted this... but I didn't know if I had a chance." My heart was speeding out of control when I finally understood.   
  
"Why wouldn't you have a chance?"   
  
Our lips collided and her hands went to my collar, softly tugging me closer to her level. My hands gripped her waist and I pulled her closer to me.   
  
Our moment was interrupted by Jirard's whistling from my dorm. We shot away and looked up toward my window, both of us as pink as her hair.   
  
Jirard was on the phone and cackled, "I told ya Jared! You owe me 1000 yen!"   
  
We just looked at each other and smiled. "Come on Hana. I'll walk you back to your room."   
ROMANTIC END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations! If you wanted Shane and Hana to end up together in the end, you have made the correct choices to reach this ending. If you wanted the platonic ending, you made a wrong turn somewhere.


	5. Just go to bed

Just go to bed :   
I grit my teeth. I hated whoever was doing this. I wanted to grab a really big stick and chase whoever did this down with it, but I was just too tired. I curled up half-contentedly on my bed and drifted off to sleep.

From below Hana looked up at the window and sighed. From the way he acted today she thought maybe, just maybe he liked her back. Maybe he liked her a little. But he just flat out ignored her. The tears streamed down her cheeks as she stomped back to Primrose and to the only one always there for her, Mai.   


WORST END YOU PRICK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! You made a wrong turn somewhere because this is the worst ending! Unless you wanted this ending?   
> Better luck next time!


	6. Comfort Her

Comfort her:   
I stood up and grabbed her hand. Our eyes met and I felt my face shift in anger.  **Who** .  **Hurt** .  **_Her_ ** .   
I remembered that I did that. I hurt her.   
"Hana I-"   
"No. It's fine I understand. You didn't know. And now you do."   
I felt my heart break. Her voice wasn't cheerful or sing-songy, it was violently rough and sounded broken. I knew I did some things to her, but who else. Who else hurt her? Who ruined her confidence? Who made her, this beautiful person, this shadow of a girl in front of me?   
Without another thought, I pulled her into a hug.   
"I don't think you do. I've never regretted something more in my 17 years. Than.... that shit."   
She seemed tense and surprised.

“People may point at your hair, notice you, look at you,  **_but if they ever laugh at you, mock you, consider hurting you, they’re gonna regret it for the rest of their sick twisted lives_ ** .”

She seemed to be in shock, but she wrapped her arms around me.   
"Thank you."

  
PLATONIC END


	7. Take her to the Counselor

Take her to the counselor:   
I stood up and grabbed her hand. Our eyes met and I looked at her sadly. I wanted to help, but I had no idea what to do. I'm so bad at this.

"Come on. We're going on a trip"

She just nodded and followed behind me. I walked with her to McCreeps office and let go of her hand.

"Hi Creeps. Hana isn't.... emotionally well."   
Hana turned to me in shock and narrowed her eyes at me.

"What so you're just going to abandon me?"

"Well-"

"Fine! Go! I don't want to see you anyways!"

She stomped into the room and slammed the door in my face.

**_Shit._ **

I stood out there for about 5 minutes in complete shock. What the fuck just happened. Somehow I willed my feet to move. But I was going to Bluebell house. I couldn't face my friends. Not like this. It's all my fault. I could've helped, but...   
I didn't. And I'm an asshole for it.

  
BAD END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! Looks like you made a wrong turn somewhere because you got the bad ending! Unless you wanted that. But anyhow better luck next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Go to Chapter 2 for Apologize and Chapter 3 for Stay Silent.


End file.
